Burns and Francis
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: one shot series about Matty Burns, Grace and Elliott Francis
1. Daft ideas

One shot

"Ugh I wish Thorne would be like Tink and Tink would be like Thorne." Matty said to Elliott in a cocky way, looking out of the window and glancing at the stars and moon.

"(Sigh) Where do you get these "Ideas" from you need to careful with what you wish for Matthew." Elliott groaned, face palming.

"It's is Matt or Matty not Matthew...Elliott Charles Francis!" Matty spat.

"Hey!" Elliott snapped.

"Ha ha" Burns laughed.

"Not funny Burns and anyway if some defender wished you'd be me and I'd be you that would be preposterous!" Francis hissed.

"I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes and acting like a posh snob 24/7 any ways." Matty retorted.

"I AM NOT A SNOB!" Elliott growled crossly.

"Yes you are." Matty scoffed.

"Watch what comes out of that lip of yours Burns." Elliott said in a stern manner.

"You shut your trap!" Matty hissed.

"Matthew Burns your language and attitude it's atrocious right that's it I've had it with you." Elliott growled.

Matty gulped he realised that he may have gone too far this time on doubt, there was no way out this time.

"Elliott w-w-w-waht are you doing?" Matty asked in pure fear.

"Doing something that should have been done a long time ago, you had several chances to change your attitude and how you speak to others." Elliott snapped grabbing Matty's shirt collar, dragging Burns into the British man's bedroom.

"FRANCIS NO HE'LL SEE IT NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!" Burns shrieked, trying to get out of Elliott's grip.

"What are you talking about now?" Graces's older brother asked, with abit of suspicion.

"Matty Blaze he is the shadow on the wall of the justice , on the roof/ceiling of truth, on the doors of power and he is inside me...my inner devil my alter ego the lord of the fire and flames!" Matty exclaimed.

"Yea right like that's true..." Elliott huffed.

Suddenly a cold hearted wicked laughter filled Elliott's bedroom.

"Now you've done it Elliott you really have..." Matty said disappointedly.

Elliott Francis gulped.

Suddenly Matty's shadow on the wall transformed into no other than Matty Blaze.

"Well, Well, Well Elliott looks like you didn't listen to him besides in my world me and your alter ego Elliott...we get long and in your world Thorne and Tink don't fight as much..." Blaze sighed.

"I have an alter ego?" Elliott asked dumbfounded.

"Yes you do if I am correct he goes by the name of Serious Francis." Burns thought aloud.

"That is correct... and the reason why Serious and I get along is 'cause we understand our differences." The fire lord said.

"I think ever since you came Blaze you have been changing my attitude and when I feel like you are close by the same thing occurs." Matthew gulped.

"Yes this will happen so Elliott be more respectful towards Burns and all should be good I have to now good bye." Blaze said.

Both Elliott and Matty waved Blaze good bye as he vanished in flames.

"Sorry Matthew er sorry Matty for jumping to conclusions." Elliott said feeing guilt taking over his mind body and soul.

"Sorry I called you a snob..." Matty said remorsefully

They both shook hands to accept the apology and went to bed, after biding each other good night.

(The next day)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The defenders screamed.

Matty and Elliot ran into the per room "WOW! It came true." Matt said in awe.

Tinkor was acting like Thorne and Thorne ws acting like Tinkor.

"Well Matty B your not as daft as I thought after all no offence." Elliott said.

"Non taken." Matty replied.

What felt like millions of years Elliott and Matty fist bumped they didn't worry about the wish that Matty made it would only last for a day.


	2. Already taken

A/n this will be a 1shot series. sorry for minor swearing

"MATTHEW BURNS!" Elliott shouted, pounding on Matty's bedroom door.

"Ugh what the hell do you want with me now?" Matty asked, opening his door yawning then closed his bedroom door when he left his room.

"You kissed my sister didn't you? And she is already taken!" Elliott snarled.

"What the F are you talkin' 'bout?" Matty asked rudely.

"Language Matthew." Elliott huffed.

"Sorry(!)" Burns said sarcastically

"Matthew Burns I am being serious why did you kiss her?" Elliott asked sternly.

"I didn't I've been at work all day." Matty declared, "When did you "see me"? What time was it?, Where was I?"

"I saw you at 9:05AM in the morning, you were out side the castle moat wall." Elliott snapped.

"Ah but Grace doesn't get up until 9:30AM so there is a 25min difference." Burns said.

"Then I saw you come in the castle at 4:39 I went to the kitchen to see Grace and first I heard a kissing sound then I saw you, my sister was giggling." Francis growled, pulling out a Splatzooka from out of nowhere then pointed it at his frienamy.

Matty closed his eyes and pressed his body against his bedroom door, sighing knowing that his pride was now dust and ashes.

Before Elliott could fire something hit him what ever hit Elliott caused him to collapse.

Matty opened his eyes slowly when his eye were fully opened he saw Grace.

"Agh Grace don't hit me please I'm sorry I cussed at your brother it slipped honest." Burns gulped, opening his bedroom door, hiding under his bed cover.

"Matt come on out I just want to have a chat." Grace said, looking at her unconscious brother.

"No." Matty moaned.

"Matthew Burns if you don't come out from your bedroom you will not be able to sit down for a week." Grace said with a small smirk on her face.

Matt ran out of his bed room then pouted, "You wouldn't dare, why are you mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean I just want this situation cleaned up so I can tell my boy friend what really happened.

(30 min later)

"Sorry about Elliott man he can be abit over protective." Grace's boy friend said.

"Ah it's OK and Elliott is more than abit try too protective no offence Grace." Matty said, raising his hand slightly.

"Non taken Burns." Grace said.

"Well I need to do what I do best...think about what I should do tomorrow goodnight." Matty said ,leaving.

"Night Burns." Grace's boyfriend said.


End file.
